1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a battery charger with an automatic cut-off feature.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional battery chargers involve a multitude of parts in a complex structure so that production cannot be accomplished at a reasonable cost and reliability.
In general, conventional automatic cut-off chargers include electronic component assemblies for charging the battery via a temperature controlled switch which opens when the battery charge approaches a predetermined limit (e.g., 0.1 C or 10% current of rated AH) and the battery gets too hot. However, such circuits have heretofore involved complex parts so that production cannot be accomplished at reasonable cost.